Chapter 3/Carissa invades Kingston
(Deck 8 section 12B) Carissa is hiding in a jefferies tube after the shuttle was destroyed by the Kingston's quantum phasers. (Captain's ready room) Typhuss I understand that you wanted to give yourself up for my ship and crew but when I read her file that wasn't going to happen plus Kira threaten to throw me into the Bajoran sun if something bad happened to you on my watch John says as he looks at Typhuss. I had everything under control until you messed things up says Typhuss as he looks at John. She would of killed you if you were beamed aboard that shuttle its my job to protect a flag officer who's present aboard my ship John says to Typhuss. Before Typhuss could say anything. The ship shakes hard and the red lights flash. (Main bridge, red alert) Report Lieutenant Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Cole. I'm not sure what happened sir we were cursing along at warp nine then WHAM something shut our warp engines offline Lieutenant Cole says as he looks at Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira. Bridge to engineering Captain Tyson says as he tapped his combadge. Nothing over the comm system. Mr. Tucker respond Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. Captain Tyson I've got control of engineering and if you don't want me to destroy your ship you'll hand Typhuss over to me right now Carissa says over the comm system and then the comm cuts off. Security team to engineering set phasers to heavy stun Captain Tyson says as he tapped his combadge. Typhuss leaves the bridge without anyone seeing him leave and heads to engineering. Where's the Admiral damn it he's gone on his own to stop her John says as he looks around at the crew and then sits in the Captain's chair. (Deck 11, main engineering) Major Lorne and his team are working on the door to engineering when Admiral Kira walks over to them. Admiral I think it would be best if you returned to the bridge its not safe Major Lorne says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss doesn't say anything to Major Lorne and starts working on the door then gets it open and walks into engineering and the doors closed behind him. (Main engineering) Typhuss pulls out his type 2 phaser and points it at Carissa. I'm here, stop what you are doing says Typhuss as he looks at Carissa. Bridge to engineering, Admiral Kira respond Typhuss I know you can hear me respond Captain Tyson says over the comm system. Are you going to respond to him you are a flag officer after all Carissa says as she's looking at Typhuss. The warp core continues to hum loudly as coolant vents from it. I don't love you anymore, now fix whatever you did to the warp core says Typhuss as he looks at Carissa. No I won't this ship is a threat to EVERYTHING the Federation believes in you said it yourself you don't want warships in the fleet, that you hope that they never be built but no both wars had to have warships built the Goa'uld War, the Dominion War, the Xindi War and then the Der'kal War Carissa says as she looks at Typhuss. Then they see a bright light drilling through the doors. Typhuss goes over to the warp core console and then Typhuss is able to shut down the warp core. Typhuss points his phaser at Carissa. Carissa, you are under arrest says Typhuss as he looks at Carissa. Typhuss takes out his handcuffs out and cuffs Carissa. Carissa then gets out of the cuffs and punches Typhuss in the stomach and backfists him in the face and then takes his phaser and then restarts the core overload sequence. Oh no Typhuss if I can't have you then no one can and this ship will be destroyed Carissa says as she looks at Typhuss while pointing his phaser at him. Don't you get it I don't love you anymore, its over between us says Typhuss as he looks at Carissa. Then we'll die together Carissa says as the core brightens up. (Space) The Kingston blows up into a thousand pieces but time freezes just as the ship's neck breaks apart from the main body. (Main engineering) Q walks into the engine room and unfreezes Typhuss. Now we can't have you dying on us now can we Q says as he looks at Typhuss. Q, what are you doing here? asked Typhuss as he looks at Q. I came here to stop your death as well as the destruction of the Kingston this ship is still needed by the Federation Q says as he snaps his fingers. (Space) The Kingston comes back together as the explosion goes away. (Main engineering) The core hums to low power. No, NOOOOOOOO Carissa says as she's crying and she's in pain from something on the back of her neck. Typhuss walks over to her and helps her up without handcuffing her, just as Major Lorne and his team gets into the engine room. Admiral sir we'll take her to the brig Major Lorne says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Very well Major says Typhuss as he hands Carissa over to Major Lorne. Typhuss picks up his phaser. Major take her to guest quarters under guard until we get back to Earth Captain Tyson says as he walks by Major Lorne. Yes, sir Major Lorne says as he looks at Captain Tyson and escorts her without grabbing her arm out of the engine room as medical teams check on the engineering staff. Admiral that was a reckless thing you did but thank you for saving my ship Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. Captain, I encountered Q here in engineering says Typhuss as he looks at John. Q? John says in confusion. A omnipotent, godlike being encountered by the Enterprise-D, Deep Space 9 and Voyager, he's from the Q Continuum says Typhuss as he looks at John. I've read the Voyager reports he appeared three times during the seven year journey John says as he looks at Typhuss. I'm shocked that you didn't know who Q was, every Starfleet Captain knows who he is and Starfleet has a file on Q says Typhuss as he looks at John. Most of the files on him were classified I had to ask a few favors just to look at them John says as he looks at Typhuss.